Boring Roadtrip
by XxDopeGirlEpicnessxX
Summary: Obi-Wan, Anakin, and Ahsoka have to go on the road to meet up with the other Jedi...


"Ugh! This Jedi field trip is going to suck wookie balls, why couldn't we have called in sick or something!"

"I know right tell me about Snipps, and not only that we have to travel with this Guy!"

"Chill out Anakin! Its not my fault they ran out of room on the bus ship thing i dont know what it is!"

"Get Real Obi-Wan they only ditched us because you came along!"

"He's right Master, there was even enough room to fit Jabba the Hutt!" Anakin high fived Ahsoka at her bad ass remark.

"Can you guys just calm it down back there?"

"Obi-Wan, are we there yet?"

"Ahsoka do me a favor and shut the hell up!"

"Ugh Master Kenobi we're bored as f**k! I just wanna know if we're at least close by, Jesus Christ you don't have to be a b***h about it!"

"Face it Snipps the genius driving this speeder is lost!"

"We're not lost!"

"Master we're in the middle of no where and our field trip was just the s****y Zoo!"

"Ugh please shut the hell up!"

"Obi-Wan could you at least turn on the radio?"

"If it shuts you both up!"

"Fine!" Obi-Wan turned up the radio. Ahsoka lost it!

"HOLY CHIZ they're playing SLIPKNOT AWW F**K Yeahh! She started headbanging and sank along : "CLAUSTROPHIC, CLOSING IN AND I'M CATASTROPHIC, NOT AGAIN I'M SMEARED ACROSS THE PAGE,-

"Ahsoka, you like that s**t?"

"Shut up Master Skywalker this is f****n beautiful!"

"Obi-Wan please for the love of God change the station!"

"Ugh fine, whatever!" Obi-Wan changed it to the next station and Anakin screamed like a little girl!

"OMG! THIS IS MY JAM! HOLY S**T! he started singing girly: My First Love Broke my heart for the first time And I was Like Baby, Baby, Baby, Oh Like Baby, Baby,-"

"Master what the hell, this song is a f****n disgrace! She changed it back to Slipknot then Anakin would change it back to Justin Bieber, they back and forth and the songs sounded like this:

Slipknot: I'm smear across-

Jb: For you, I wou-

Slipknot: yet, I'm the one-

JB: And I Wanna play it-

Obi-Wan was pissed, took out his lightsaber and stabbed the radio before either of them touched it.

"What the f**k Master?" Obi-Wan flicked off Ahsoka.

"Master, for the love of Christ chill!"

"Could you both just play a game or something while I try to find this damn Zoo?"

"Well what do you wanna play Master Skywalker?"

"Truth or Dare!"

"Holy Chiz ok ok ok ask me!

"Ahsoka Truth or Dare?"

"DARE!"

"I Dare You To... Scream out I'M SO LESBIAN AND ANAKIN SKYWALKER IS A SEXY B***H to the speeder next to us!

"What? There's kids in that speeder!"

"Just do it 'Soka!"

"Fine!" Ahsoka opened her window and got closer to the speed next to them with Anakin watching. She screamed as loud as she could "I'M SO LESBIAN AND ANAKIN SKYWALKER IS A SEXY B***H!" After she said that the kids in the speeder started crying and the driver was soo angry he lost control and hit a tree! Ahsoka and Anakin couldn't it believe, but Obi-Wan just drove off not even noticing. Anakin and Ahsoka looked forward like if nothing happened!

"Uhh Anakin I don't want to play anymore!"

"Me neither!" They both sat they're in silence until Obi-Wan stopped the speeder.

"Whats goin' on Master?"

"We ran out of gasoline."

"OMG are we going to be stuck here?"

"No we are not!"

"I'm sure if we walk we might find a store to at least a Twinkie or something!"

"Ok fine!"

"Besides I bet the Jedi are worried about us and calling in a squad to come and find us!

-Back at the other Jedi-

"Master Yoda this Party is insane!"

"I know, Thank God we told Obi-Wan we were going on a field trip! Those Idiots are probably at the Zoo wondering were we are!"

"HAHAHA" Master Windu and Master Yoda did their secret handshake!

4 hours later. . .

"Heyy Master Kenobi! I see another one!" They all waved to the speeder. The speeder stopped! It took Anakin and Ahsoka 5 seconds to realize that was the speeder they accidentally crashed! When the kids saw Ahsoka they kicking her, when the father saw Anakin he punched his face, and when the mom saw Obi-Wan she beat him with her purse!

"REMIND ME TO CALL IN SICK IN EVERY JEDI FIELD TRIP!"


End file.
